Our First Christmas
by CoolDiva
Summary: A sweet, little holiday oneshot featuring JasonKimberly.


**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers are not among my possessions.

I decided to try my hand at another Christmas **oneshot **featuring Jason and Kimberly, so, here it is, folks.

Hope ya like.

* * *

**Our First Christmas**

"Will you stop looking like you're going to the electric chair, Rex?" twenty-seven-year-old Kimberly Hart Scott said to her husband of six months with a laugh.

"I prefer the chair," Jason muttered. It was exactly a week before Christmas. Jason and Kimberly were in his car, heading for Angel Grove Mall. They were going to finish up their Christmas shopping- naturally. Anyhow, it was no secret that Jason wasn't the biggest fan of the mall. Especially during the holidays.

"Don't be a baby, Scott," Kimberly said, smiling. "You've gotta learn to appreciate shopping- like normal people."

"Normal people are into ESPN," he said- causing her to roll her eyes and laugh. Jason let out a low whistle and shook his head as he thought of the chaos they would be facing in a matter of minutes in the House of Doom. "We and about a zillion other people will all be running around in the one place that sucks out your soul and keeps it forever."

"You are such a Mall Scrooge," she said. "Sad."

"I think you mean 'smart'," Jason teased, then, laughed when his wife swatted him on the arm. "I think your shopping love's gonna get stronger and stronger until we leave good ol' Earth."

"So do I," she admitted. "I can see myself over fifty years from now, with my walker, "rushing" to a store."

Jason pictured that and burst out laughing. Kimberly couldn't help joining in. A few minutes later, the mall came into view and Jason groaned. Naturally, the lot was packed- not that he hadn't been expecting it. But, still. He looked over at the first pink ranger after managing to find a parking spot. "Promise you'll hold my hand the whole time."

"Oh, be a man," Kimberly teased, her brown eyes dancing. She undid her seatbelt, leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "It'll be okay, Rex. Come on. Let's go."

Minutes later, they were walking in the mall. Well, actually, they were making their way through it. Jason looked around and shuddered. "Where do you wanna go first, Pinky?" he asked.

Kimberly thought for a few seconds, then, snapped her fingers. "We need to get Tanya and Hayley's gifts."

"You lead, I'll follow," he said, relieved that he wouldn't have to do any of the browsing. It would've been okay if she'd said one of their_ guy_ friends. He may not have been a shopping nut, but, that'd have definitely been easier.

"Said a former leader of the first ranger team," Kimberly said with a playful grin. He chuckled.

* * *

Kimberly's eyes opened slowly a week later... Christmas morning. The night before, she and Jason'd attended Tommy and Hayley's Christmas party and had had a fantastic time. A smile appeared on the petite woman's face as she stared up at her and Jason's bedroom ceiling. Even though it was raining heavily outside, she felt as giddy as she'd felt when she was five on Christmas Day. 

She looked over at her sleeping husband and a warm rush of love surged through her. She was especially happy this Christmas because it was her and Jason's first Christmas as a married couple. A few seconds later, as if sensing her eyes on him, the first red ranger stirred, then, awakened.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," Kimberly said.

He turned onto his side and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Firebird."

"It'd be great to stay in this bed all morning, but, we've got presents to unwrap and breakfast to eat. Then, the brunch at your parents' a little later," she said, running her fingers through his dark hair. They'd also be having Christmas dinner at his parents' tonight.

"True," Jason said. "Have you been missing your mom and stepdad much, Pinky?"

"Kind of. But, I'm glad they were here on Thanksgiving. Besides, they're gonna call us today _and_ they'll be flying out here next Christmas. Maybe I'll ask my mom to get you a couple berets," Kimberly said, mock serious.

"Yeah. As long as you remind me to file for divorce after New Year's," Jason said, nodding slowly. They both laughed. Then, Jason sighed. "Looks like we're gonna have a "wet" Christmas, huh?"

"Yeah. This is probably the only time of year I hate living on the West Coast. It'd be great to have snow. Remember how we, Zack, Billy and Trini used to pretend we had snowy Christmases when we were kids?" Kimberly said, smiling fondly as the memories rolled into her head.

Jason smiled as well and pulled her to him. "Those really were the days, weren't they?"

"Definitely," she said as she snuggled up to him. "No denying we had a fantastic childhood." The couple stayed cuddled up in comfortable silence for the next five minutes, then, Kimberly sighed. "Your arms will always be my favorite place in the world to be, Rex, but, we've gotta get up and ready to start off the day."

"And you're my arms' favorite customer, but, you're right," he said.

"Jase, let's open our presents to each other tonight. You know, saving the best for last," she said as they got out of bed.

"Works for me," he said.

* * *

"It's been some Christmas, huh, sweetie?" Kimberly said that night. 

"You got that right," Jason agreed. They were sitting on their sofa, snuggled up together, staring at their beautiful, glowing Christmas tree. Christmas music was playing softly and the couple was filled with contentment. "Thanks again for the watch, Pinky." She looked up at him and flashed that smile that'd always had the power to bring him to his knees if it wanted.

"You're welcome, Rex. And I really love this bracelet you got me. Funny how we both had jewelry for the wrist in mind," she said, laughing. He nodded and grinned. She squeezed his hand. "I guess that's just another sign that we belong together." She winked at him, then, sighed. "This has been an excellent first "married" Christmas, but, snow really would've been great."

"No doubt. But, you know what? We've got a lot of Christmases ahead of us, Firebird. We don't have to spend every single one in Angel Grove," he said, tucking a lock of her shoulder-length hair behind her ear.

"That's true," she said, then, smiled. "We have a lifetime of Christmases." It was really nice to think about. She also loved thinking about the fact that they'd been together their whole lives- technically- and would_ be_ together their whole lives. She looked at the tree again. She couldn't wait until her and Jason's children's gifts were under there. That was also a thought that warmed her heart.

"I love you, Kim," he said, feeling a warmth himself.

"I love you, too, Jason," she said before meeting his lips in a soft kiss.

* * *


End file.
